


【mob和】当他是gv男优-番外

by Linyi01



Series: 男优 [4]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16350773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linyi01/pseuds/Linyi01
Summary: 存档





	【mob和】当他是gv男优-番外

 

当我推开“我家”的门，我可爱的小儿子正在沙发上睡觉，游戏手柄还扔在地上，电视上是新出的游戏的通关画面。

我尽力忽略那些摄像头和工作人员，慢慢走向他。他的手被自己夹在腿间，另一只手垫在脸下。家居服松松垮垮的挂在他身上，领口扣子没扣，走近时能看到藏在里面的雪白的皮肤。

按照剧本，我要把他抱起来带去房间，导演也正在镜头后挥着手催促我。把他的手拉到肩上时他就抓紧了我，手臂伸进他的腿弯，搂起他的上半身把他抱了起来。他还在装睡，但紧张得把嘴唇抿了起来，我靠近他时他还下意识的往边上躲。

 

他紧紧抓着我的衣服，又一点点朝我怀里缩，小嘴微张着在我胸前蹭着。走去卧室时他醒了，看到我抱着他，就凑上来亲我，我低头去吻住他的嘴唇。小小的软软的舌头钻进我的嘴里，啧啧的水声在我们之间蔓延开来，他红了脸，又朝我怀里蹭了蹭。

踢开卧室的门，我把他轻轻放在床上。他眯着眼抬头看我，抓着我袖子的手还不肯松。

 

“papa…陪我睡觉好不好？”

 

我躺上床，在他的身侧，用手搂着他。他把身子缩进我的臂弯里，但手却不老实的摸上我的下体，隔着裤子慢慢揉搓起来，直到我的性器诚实地变硬起来，他伸手去解我的皮带。躺着的姿势不好操作，我抓着他的手把他带得坐起来，跪在床上低头亲住他的唇。他尽力配合着我的亲吻，又熟练地扯下我的裤子，用手在我的性器上套弄着。他的挑逗总是富有技巧但不张扬，慢慢地一点点用手掌包裹着我的性器，又用指尖轻轻点过顶部。他从来不会在这一步加快速度，精液总是要留给别的地方。

我衔住他的下唇用力吮吸着，知道他晃着身体想要躲开时才放过已经红肿的嘴唇，转去亲吻他的耳垂。每次他脸红时耳朵也会变得通红，嘴里软软的耳垂有些发烫。他拍了拍我的腿让我放开他，便放低身子趴到床上含进我的性器。

他喜欢大张着嘴把我的性器放在舌头上给我看，还卷起舌头包裹着性器的顶端。他小心地含进去一些，舌头在镜头拍不到的地方刺激着性器。我控制不住动作朝前一顶，他被撞得晃了一下，顶到深处呛到了，但没有吐出性器，而是让我享受忍着咳嗽时喉咙里软肉的蠕动。他在抬头看我时眼泪浸满了眼眶，带着眼周都变得红红的，如果嘴里没有含着爸爸的阴茎的话就只是个被欺负了的可怜孩子。我按着他的后脑又顶弄了几下，他抓着我腿的手指泛了白但努力配合着我的动作调整着呼吸，看他乖巧的样子，我把性器抽出来，快离开嘴唇时他还抿了下嘴像是挽留。

 

我让他脱了裤子跪到床上，翘起屁股。用手分开他的臀瓣，露出那个小小的洞口，他安静地等待我的下一步动作。我把脸埋进去，用舌头一点点舔过小洞的褶皱，把他的臀瓣朝两边分开时小洞就会微微张开，我把舌尖递进去，他闷闷地哼出声。沾了润滑油的手指戳开洞口，里面热热的，紧实的软肉包裹着我的手指，我把食指全部送了进去，弯起手指想要寻找他的敏感点。手指弯曲时一些空气从洞口进去，被挤出来的润滑液发出噗嗤的气泡声，让他羞耻得想避开我的动作，但被按住腰时的逃避只是晃了晃屁股。碰到比周围要稍微突出一点的地方时他突然叫出声，连着小洞里也一阵收缩。我满意的用手指继续操着那里，又用舌头舔着他的会阴。他舒服地摆着腰，屁股上的肉一颤一颤的。他的手指陷进被子里，呻吟也拔高了一些，不清不楚地喊着快点，连敬语都忘了加，这样对爸爸说话的小孩不能惯着。我用力吸了一口他的会阴处，几乎让他马上到了高潮，但抽出了手指离开了他。

他撅着屁股，上身瘫软在床上，还一抖一抖的，被欺负得委屈极了，还带着眼泪的红红的眼睛埋怨地朝我看过来。我笑了笑，让他翻过身来，撸动了几下性器就按着他的腿操进他的身体里。一下操到了底，他都来不及惊叫，就因为我含住他的乳头而呻吟出声。小小的乳头已经完全在我舌头上硬起来，我用舌头扫过那颗小豆子，又用牙轻轻咬咬，同时操到他的敏感点，不成调的呻吟让我心情大好。我在他的乳头周围都留下了吻痕，又用手揉起来，边问他“这里什么时候才能给爸爸产牛奶喝呀？”他没有任何回应，只是小穴夹紧了些，连害羞都由这样的方式表现出来。他的乳头高高翘着，被咬得变红变肿，像是真的能吸出奶来一样，我埋头用力吮吸起来。他羞得只想推开我的头，这时用力朝敏感点上操干几下，他又没了力气只能咿咿呀呀发出让我愉悦的声音。

他的身上一片狼藉，下身性器挺立着，随着我操进他体内的动作晃啊晃，小穴周围都被拍红了。我抓过他乱踢的腿，搭在我的肩膀上，这样可以操得更深，腿并上被操时他也更爽。操进去时他的腿弯起来压到自己的性器，几乎是哭叫着抓着我的手臂，但小穴又爽得一阵阵收缩，快要把我夹射出来。我照着他的敏感点猛地操了十几下，他很快就不行了，没了声音，身体一阵痉挛，小穴里没有规律地收缩着，连腰都打着颤。我埋在他的体内，软肉的蠕动让我射出精液。他精疲力竭地躺着大喘着气，看着准备好拍特写的镜头勾起嘴角的微笑。

我抽出性器，他的腿从我身上滑落下来，摄像机过来拍精液从小穴流出来的特写。

 

“CUT！”

 

工作结束了。

 

 

========================

 

谢谢各位！

 


End file.
